What She Did To Me
by VGWrighte
Summary: Immediately after Episode 8 "Denna." Richard's experience with the Mord-Sith changed him more than everyone orignally thought. WARNING: contains darker content


What She Did To Me

Based upon Legend of the Seeker, based upon Sword of Truth

Author's Note: Once again, I am reminding everyone that I am a big fan of the Sword of Truth series and am basing this story on a mix of SoT and LotS. That being said, I also welcome questions about the books/series and will be more than happy to respond to you as long as you leave me some way to contact you.

Takes place immediately after Episode 8 "Denna."

- - TRUTH - -

Richard gripped the Agiel tight in his hand, the agony surging through him. However, the pain did not matter; for two reasons, really. The first, of course, because he was strong now and had learned to control it. The second was that he was too distracted to notice it.

The woman before him hung by her wrists above the pit in the Mord-Sith training room he was using. They were alone, except for the small man cowering in the corner of the room, but Richard didn't count him. The white dress she wore was far from white. It was covering in her own blood, dried and otherwise, and dirt and grime from the living conditions she'd been enduring in recent weeks.

Given to Kahlan's unique power, and the strength of it, Richard had fallen into a pattern. A pattern which kept her relatively exhausted, but he didn't care. He was satisfied. Now and then he would consider whether he would be disgusted by his own actions were he the man he was before the Mord-Sith had trained him.

He concluded that he probably would have been horrified, but after he killed Zedd, he was a different person. He wanted Kahlan and if this was the price, it was worth it to him.

He dragged the Agiel across her the front of her torso and smiled when he heard her screams echo through the chamber. Then, holding her leg still, he jabbed the Agiel into her knee, the one she had told him she injured as a child. Her back arched in agony and her screams echoed so loud that Richard could barely think.

He let go of her leg, but left the Agiel in contact with the damaged joint. Her legs twitched, but she no longer had the strength to move them with any substantial force. All of the sudden her screaming stopped and she was filled with the calm of controlling time.

Richard stepped back from her as her control over her power was lost. She was not touching anyone so it was like lighting without thunder. The air in the room froze and Kahlan's body went stiff before she regained control and her muscles went slack.

"Darious," Richard hissed to the man in the corner.

The man bolted up and came to Richard. He had learned to move quickly in the back few weeks.

"Hold your Mistress' hand, comfort her."

"Darious, no," she gasped.

Darious looked back and forth between Richard and Kahlan unsure of what to do.

"DO IT!" Richard commanded, "Or this will last much longer than it has to!"

Darious grabbed Kahlan's hand. "Do not worry, Mistress, it will be over soon, it always is."

Richard smiled at Darious' obedience. Richard touched the Agiel to Kahlan's knee again; drug it up the outside of her thigh, then returned it to her knee. She choked back sobs, unable to scream.

Once again, her body went stiff and the air in the room when stiff. There was thunder without a sound as the concussion of her power swept through the room. Richard was driven back a step, he had felt his bones rattle, but the pain was nothing he could not handle.

Darious fell to his knees. "Thank you, Mistress."

Kahlan cried as she hung suspended by her wrists.

Richard smiled and put down the Agiel. He lowered her enough to release her wrists and laid her down on the table at the side of the room. He caressed her face, marred only by her tears and sweat. She attempted to slap his hand away, but she did not have the strength.

"I only hurt you because I have to, Kahlan. You could make this easier." He ran his hand up her thigh, pulling her skirts up. "I do this because I need you, Kahlan. And soon, you will realize that you need me too."

- truth -

Richard awoke with a start. His eyes were so wide he thought they would fall out of his head. He was sick to his stomach. He jumped up and ran out of camp, leaving Zedd and Kahlan sleeping around the fire.

He emptied the contents of his stomach, and then continued to dry heave for a few more minutes.

Richard was leaning over, his hands on his knees, trying to breathe.

His head ached, his bones ached, his head ached, his ears felt full, but his stomach and lungs felt empty. Over the thick silence he heard footfalls approaching. From the specific sound of them, he knew it was Zedd.

Zedd slowly helped him upright. He placed one hand on Richard's chest and the other on Richard's head and closed his eye s for a moment.

Immediately Richard felt the panic slowly drain away and he felt stronger.

When he felt strong enough to speak, he did. "Zedd, I can't live like this," he said breathlessly. He helped the old man to a nearby stump and sat down himself.

"Well, my boy, I must agree. But there is nothing you can do, these dreams will pass."

Richard ran his fingers through his hair. "But they're so real. I can still hear her screaming." He told Zedd the contents of his dreams. They were always the same. However, he had not told Kahlan. He didn't think he could tell her, he didn't think he could make the words come. "I don't think I can ever overcome what she did to me."

Zedd grabbed Richard's shoulders tightly. "Look at me." Richard met his gaze. "You are strong. You are the Seeker. You can get through this. I believe in you, my boy. I believe that you can overcome this."

"Zedd, I . . ."

"I believe that you can do this," he said emphatically, but slowly. His voice softened and he continued to speak. "There is one reason that you overcame the Mord-Sith like you did, and that is the love in your heart. The compassion you hold for every living thing is what gave you strength then and it will give you strength now. Remember _that_ when you go to sleep."

Richard nodded. "I don't think I can go back to sleep tonight." He stood up. "I think I am going to go find us some breakfast."

Zedd glanced at the sky. "Breakfast will not be for another several hours. Come, get some rest." He gestured for Richard to return to the camp.

Richard lay down, but did not want to sleep. He was afraid of what he would see. He remembered being afraid of his dreams when he was young, and his mother would always sing to him. He closed his eyes and envisioned her face, and quietly hummed the tune to himself.

His mother's song comforted him and allowed him to relax.

He loved Kahlan, and he would always protect her, no matter what happened to him. The Mord-Sith could destroy him, but they would never destroy his feelings for Kahlan. He would sooner kill himself than hurt Kahlan.

Richard drifted off to sleep with warm feelings in his heart, a song in his ears, and Kahlan in his mind.

- - TRUTH - -


End file.
